In general, a plurality of electronic data or papers including a plurality of documents may have different management rules that define the term of validity, takeout range, and authority to view. These electronic data may be replicated to one DVD. Similarly, these papers may be bound in one paper binder. That is, the plurality of electronic data or papers having different management rules may be stored in a single medium such as a DVD or a document binder, thereby managing the plurality of documents. In this case, the single medium needs to be managed without violating any of the management rules of the stored documents.
Conventional techniques about general access right management include DRM (Digital Rights Management) and IRM (Information Rights Management), which attach a security policy to a single piece of electronic data and control enable/disable of various operations for the electronic data.
There is also known a technique of storing a common policy for each combination of folders or documents and evaluating enable/disable of an operation for a plurality of documents having different policies.
Further known is a technique of automatically setting the term of safekeeping of an electronic filing document by associating the term of safekeeping of associated laws and regulations for each document type. In this technique, when a plurality of terms of safekeeping are set for a certain document type in association with a plurality of laws and regulations, the longest term of safekeeping is selected.
In the above-described techniques, however, when storing a plurality of documents having different management rules in a single medium, the management rules of the medium, which do not violate the management rules of each document, cannot be created from the management rules of each document.
According to the examinations of the present inventor, in general, a technique of solving such a problem is considered to be applicable to any case where composite management rules which do not violate the management rules of each management target should be created from the management rules of each management target as well as a case where documents are stored in a single medium.
A solution to such problem of the present invention is to provide a composite medium management system, an information management server apparatus, and a program which can, when storing a plurality of documents having different management rules in a single medium, create the management rules of the medium, which do not violate the management rules, from the management rules.
Another solution to such problem of the present invention is to provide a composite access control creation apparatus and a program which can create composite management rules, which do not violate the management rules of each management target, from the management rules of each management target.